


Erdrick's Armor

by Soraya Protera (SorayaProtera)



Category: Dragon Quest I, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender Related, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaProtera/pseuds/Soraya%20Protera
Summary: The Hero dwells on her ancestor's identity.





	Erdrick's Armor

The Hero pauses as she secures the straps of the Armor of Erdrick around her waist, looking down with puzzlement. It fits too well. The padding behind the chestplate, the width of the shoulders, the fit of the waist...

She squinted thoughtfully toward the setting sun. _But the legends always said that Erdrick was a man. Perhaps... Was Erdrick a woman? Was the hero's gender lost through the ages?_

_Hmm. Erdrick's kind of a weird name for a girl,_ the Hero simply concludes as she leaves the ruins of Hauksness behind.


End file.
